1. Technical Field
This application relates to a power head for a surgical apparatus, and more particularly, to a battery compartment and battery removal and to mounting of components of the power head.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices and/or staplers that include batteries may require a means to remove them for disposal, recycling or recharging purposes. Contact or exposure to contamination from the external surface of a used surgical device, gloves or garments will classify the battery pack as hazardous medical waste. This classification creates higher disposal costs and eliminates a hospital's ability to recycle or reuse the batteries.
In other aspects related to production of waste, size reductions and ever increasing functional requirements of surgical devices continually drive demands for higher performance internal components. These components may require rare materials or intensive processing methods. Additionally the components are generally more complex, higher precision and require tighter tolerance constraints to produce. These higher cost parts may also lead the designs towards greater reusability. To properly combine all of these complex components and subassemblies together into a precise, robust, high quality device, a chassis or assembly platform which accurately locates, aligns and positions them together is required. This chassis must also have enough strength and structure to resist deformation and fatigue which are counterproductive to an assembly's robustness, precision alignments and tolerances.
Most chassis assembly platforms are incorporated into the housing or handle set cover (HSC) of the device. These components are limited to certain materials, shapes and processes which in turn limits accuracy and strength.
When a housing of a surgical instrument power head becomes contaminated, reusability or reprocessing of costly internal components often is impeded because of the difficulty of removing the internal components from the contaminated housing without also contaminating the internal components.